


The Competition

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya never intended to join anything, she also didn't imagine crushing on a medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Competition

Only a few men would dare to challenge her. Zarya appeared to be masculine from her features. It caught the interest of a some women. She was single and not interested in dating. The bar was packed with drunk men. Even in their drunken state, they didn't dare hit on her. On the bar stool, she ordered her usual beer. There was an arm wrestling competition she was interested in. It wasn't her usual thing but she was low on cash. The winner would receive two thousand dollars. A few cash to help her down the road. There was a ruckus that caught her attention, as she drained her first beer. It was a medical officer from her uniform. Zarya slammed her empty drink down and got up. She wouldn't tolerate this behavior.

"Hey beautiful thing, why don't you come here and sit on my lap?"

"I'd be happy to oblige for her, if it meant I could use my thighs to crush your face."

This was Zarya's reply but the blonde woman flashed her pistol. It was a warning towards the drunk man. He put up his hands in defeat and Zarya pulled her away. The woman's name was Mercy, an odd name indeed. She heard about Overwatch but wasn't interested, a lot of things rarely did. Mercy however had all of her interest in mind. There's no way she would harass her but offered her company anyways. The medical officer surprisingly took it as they sat by the bar. She had gotten her seat back, no one had taken it. Zarya drink her second beer while she waited for the competition. Her companion surprisingly was interested in what she had to say.

The arm wrestling was tonight and Mercy would cheer in the background. It was true to her word as her name was called up. She chuckled to herself, the unlucky victim was placed in front of her. Three men was easily out of the competition as time went by. Reinhardt would be her most difficult challenge. He wrestled the same amount of men. They were the last ones and she wanted to win. Zarya sat in her spot as they reached their arms out. A sudden shout made her look outward, "You can do it Reinhardt!" Mercy must've came her to see a friend. It explained why she was interested in last night's event. There arms locked and it was on. Reinhardt was very powerful for his old age.

They wouldn't give in as the stalemate happened. Her arm was starting to feel tired, she had to hold on. The force was unexpected and she lost. He thrusted his arms up in celebration. Zarya really needed that cash, she got up angrily. It was late anyways as she left for her dirty motel. The place smelled of mildew while she slept on the floor, her bed didn't feel safe. Everything didn't turn out the way she wanted. In her mind she could still hear Mercy cheering for someone else. This shouldn't have rattled her since it was a stranger. She really needed some company or at least a companion. It might not hurt to get laid. If only the men didn't think she was lesbian, either sex was fine.

She fell into uneasy sleep and felt sore the next day. Zarya had a train ticket to another place. It wasn't in her nature to stay in one place. There was two other figures waiting. Other people were buying their tickets. The line made her glad to purchase them early. "You're the person that helped me yesterday, thank you again," smiled Mercy as she returned the gesture, "I wasn't going to watch them harass you, it was my pleasure to assist." The man that beat her in the competition, introduced himself. She didn't feel as kindly towards him. Reinhardt did make her broke after all. They stepped into the train as the doors opened. Zarya usually sat by herself but they insisted. The kindness wasn't something she gets a lot of.

"Please tell me about yourself. Are you Russian?"

They chatted and started to like them both. He did take the money but it was won fairly. Reinhardt was huge but had a soft heart. A women appeared with a trolly full of goodies. She didn't have the cash but he bought them some food. The coffee and sandwiches was nice. Everyone talked about their stay in Britian, since they were leaving for Germany. It would be a long trip but in good company. Zarya would've been starving before, though Reinhardt took care of everything. They even offered for a place in Overwatch. She didn't have to stay but there would be a warm bed. This offer was taken out of desperation. Zarya really did need all the help she could get. Time flew much faster as she enjoyed herself. Their stop came by as they got off.

She never expected to be a member of Overwatch. It took little convincing after meeting everyone. The meals were good and she was no longer on the run. Nobody treated her like some lesbian trash, unlike the people in her past. They were all different and unique in their own ways. Zarya felt like this could be her home. There was danger from the missions, it never bothered her. She loved the thrill of blasting someone to death. Mercy and her was a wonderful team. They would join up a lot in missions. A year later they were in Sweden. It was only the three of them, this gave her a sense of dejavu. There was a bar and an arm wrestling competition in two days.

Zarya looked forward to it, even if she lost. She knew her good friend Reinhardt loved the challenge. He would easily be her biggest competitor. They had to take over a location in the morning. Everyone settled down in a nice hotel, it's a bit fancier than where she'd usually stay at. They knew Talon would show up at the location. It was important that they hold up this place. This was the building they agreed to meet and the information was leaked. The area was oddly abandoned, they knew better. Zarya got in position in a different building. She wasn't a sniper or a fast agent. Everyone decided to place her, where she'd be behind the enemy. It was the best plan with only three people. If it's overcrowded she would plant a shield around herself. 

The Omnic survivors appeared and then came the attack. They had to be protected at all cost. Zarya dropped on someone as her legs crushed them. She fought bravely as her beam destroyed their flesh. The enemy was being focused on both sides. Talon had to retreat and they appeared victorious. Those Omnics were escorted into the next town. It would be safer when they hide with the other refugees. They helped them before as loyal spies. The Omnics decided to retire and now they were safe. Zarya walked back to her hotel with Mercy behind. Each member had their own room, but the tug on her arm startled her. Mercy always had a smile that warmed her spirit.

"We've decided to stay a little longer. The mission was done a lot sooner. Is that alright?"

"You're in charge my friend, I'd say you call the shots."

"I'm asking because we're friends."

They agreed to stay longer and go to the bar. There was rowdy men but nobody messed with Zarya. The blonde medic was at her side so she wouldn't be harassed. Reinhardt was in bed since he was exhausted, he was feeling his age. Eventually they went back to their rooms. They had fun when it was just the two of them. The arm wrestling competition was on her mind, it was silly. She was a Overwatch member and high ranking agent, even with her limited stay in the organization. Some reason this was important to her. It was a symbol of sorts, like her beginning. Her arm was trained diligently since then. No one would disagree with her, that she looked even more muscular. There was some safe drugs that she took, science had taken huge leaps.

She was technically a super soldier. The fact that she had done it illegally and by an unregistered doctor. It was the past, as she had done it while she was young. Mercy dragged them to eat breakfast. They did many things together but there was only one thing on her mind. She had to win and prove herself. Reinhardt was a worthy foe to anyone. It was someone she respected and wanted to beat. When the night finally came she was nervous. Her friends had noticed as she tried to brush it off. The bar was packed when they entered. Zarya stayed close to her friends. She would normally drink some beers, since it was relaxing. This was important so she didn't touch anything. Mercy had ordered and noticed everything.

There wasn't a thing she could've hidden from that woman. The medical officer tried to order her a beer but she didn't want it. A few men went up and wrestled each other. Eventually it became her turn as she went up. She could feel the blood pounding through her ears. This man wasn't even a challenge as she slammed his hand. There was cheers all around her. Zarya knew it would be easy at first, they weren't her worries. She watched as it was Reinhardt's turn. The man looked confident and taking down his first competitor. It was so crowded with drunken cheers. This place was much bigger and more people than the other competition. Zarcy had downed a few men as it went on. They weren't even the last people to go against each other.

Reinhardt came up while they sat down. He smiled like he was already victorious. "Don't go easy on me or I'll break your arm," chuckled Zarya as they locked arms. A hand was placed on them. Someone counted before the limb was removed. They were both struggling as the stalemate happened. She wanted to win so badly. There was a strain in her arm as she felt the pain. "Beat him Zarya!" cheered the very voice she wanted to hear. It was the strength she needed. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She felt the arm slam down into the wooden table. Both of them looked at each other in surprise. A pair of arms were hugging her from behind. It wasn't the end of the competition. Zarya still felt like she had won.

All it took was some hope and a little faith from a friend.


End file.
